Masquerade
by Twilight-in-Winter
Summary: A spontaneous move by Granger has changed the way she thinks about some things, and when Malfoy needs medical attention, what will happen to Grangers thoughts? Hr/D
1. The Beginning

The ball had begun, the music playing gracefully, as if following the dancers movements instead of the other way around. Masks covered their faces and their costumes set the air of a fairytale night, which was appropriate for Halloween. The usual candles and pumpkins and bats floated everywhere, but the other decorations were new. Elegant drapes hung along the walls, the ceiling displayed a starry night sky, deep blue and black, stars shining extra light on the students below.

No one knew who was who. That was the plan, the agreement. No one would know until the end of the night. The masks were enchanted. They were not to be removed until the revealing at midnight, but even then it was not mandatory that they stay off.

The Head Girl smiled at her work, her ideas, unfolding in front of her. Her brown hair was straight, trailing down to the small of her back, her eyes were hidden behind an exquisite black mask, and the long black Elizabethan gown she wore gave an aura of mystery. Blue beading sewn throughout, the dress made her look gorgeous, accented every curve of her body, flowing outward at the hips. It flattered her well, and everyone noticed the beauty standing in the corner, yet no one daredd go speak to her, but that doesn't mean they didn't want to. They yearned to seek her out, if not out of curiosity, then something more.

This simple fact is what brought him to her attention. He was tall, dark brown hair, and looked amazing in the black suit he was in. The silver and black mask hid his eyes, his face, but his confident smile was there for all to see. This applied to several people walking around the Head Girl, except not one of them were taking slow steps toward her. She could see the outline of his face now, his stong jaw, and for what the mask would allow, a straight, perfect nose and, finally, his eyes were visible through the holes and the blue shone through. As he reached where she stood, his hand slid out of his pocket and reached for hers. He lifted her hand to his lips, kissing it softly, bringing red color to her cheeks.

"May I have this dance?" His voice was soft, yet strong with a certain confidence. She looked him up and down, tilted her head to the side and smiled sweetly.

"Of course." The Head Girl let him guide her out onto the dance floor. He was graceful, more graceful than she was, and it embarrassed her. He led her into a Waltz and twirled her around, making several couples around them stop to watc. Se moved along with him, following his lead, and prayed that he didn't realize how lost she really was. She watched his face as he watched her and realized that he wasn't even trying. It wasn't hard for him to keep up to the rhythm of the music. He had been trained in this type of dance, and the Head Girl could sense it. She momentarily wondered who he was, if she knew him. He seemed more mature about the entire situation than the other students did, so she deduced that he was an upperclassman, probably a sixth or seventh year. House was something that invited her to think harder. His entire posture and clothing situation, not to mention his dancing abilities, displayed wealth, which probably meant that he was a Slytherin or a Ravenclaw, yet his confidence and courage screamed Gryffindor traits. House didn't matter at this point really, they were just there to have a good time, and the mask were there for just that purpose; so no one could discriminate against other houses.

His footwork sowed, and he pulled her closer. The scent of her hair clouded his nostrils and his mind, while his cologne made her senses dance. She felt good against him, small and warm. Her hand stayed in position on his shoulder, the other hand in his, as he slid his free hand tighter around her waist.

"Are you thirsty?" He questioned, noticing the flushed look on her face. She simply nodded and he let go of her, cold air hitting where warmth had just been. He led her to a small round table and pulled out the chair for her, and pushed the chair back in quickly. He disappeared for a brief moment, then returned with two wine glasses, and a bottle of red wine.

The Head Girl didn't speak as he poured her a glass. The wine was permitted for only seventh years, so this confirmed her previous deduction. He handed her the glass and she sipped at it, having never tasted any form of alcohol before. He sipped his faster than she did, showing he was a more experienced drinker.

"So do you always dress so mysterious?" He asked. He watched her as she smiled shyly.

"No, never. That was the point of this Masquerade Ball, was it not? To be someone you're usually not?" She responded, raising an eyebrow at his inquisitor.

"Of course, but everyone incorporates something from themselves into their fantasy creation." His reply was true. She smiled at him in response. "You have a beautiful smile."

His comment made her blush and down the rest of her wine as an excuse to not answer. He poured more into her glass as she set it down on the table.

"So, what kind of books are you interested in?" She questioned, and he began talking.

They conversed for hours, even missed the unmasking, never taking their eyes or thoughts off of each other. His interest in books met hers and they talked of the differences between Arithmacy and divination, but still kept a personal effect on everything. They talked long past the time of departure for the underclassmen, and long into the final dances for the seventh years.

The Head Girl stood up when he did and they smiled at each other. He held out his arm and she slid her arm through his and let him guide her through the doors.

"Which way to your dorm?" He asked, and she led the way. She took him up many sets of stairs and stopped near the Astronomy Tower, to a painting of a lion lying beneath a tree on a sunny day, with a serpent wrapped around the trunk. The Head Girl whispered the password and the painting swung open.

"Would you like to come in for a few minutes?" She invited and he smiled in response, then followed her inside, and sat down on one of the couches while she ran up stairs. He looked around, knowing his surrounding well.

She came back down a few minutes later, still in her elegant dress and mysterious mask. She smiled as she sat down beside him and he returned the gesture, inching closer to her.

"So, all the mystery is gone for you. There's no doubt who you are." He said, lifting a hand to her face and pulling the mask off carefully. She smirked at him, "Miss Head Girl, Hermione Granger."

"You are clever, aren't you?" She said, reaching towards his mask. "Yet, I'm still in the dark about who you are…" He grabbed her hand before she could pull it down.

"Wait, I want it to be a mystery. You may not like me after you find out who I am." e put her hand on his shoulder and inched closer to her even more.

"I will like you after. You're a great guy-" Her statement was cut short as his lips came down on hers, massaging her lip with his tongue, begging for her to open, which she slowly did. His tongue found hers, sending shivers up her spine as she slowly followed his motions. She pulled him closer, deepening that kiss, and he slid an arm around her waist, pressing her against him even more. Her hand moved from his shoulder to the back of his neck, entwining her fingers in his soft hair, trailing one of her nails along his neck. He shivered slightly and began kissing her with more force. He pressed her back on the couch gently and began ravishing her neck with kissed, sucking every now and then The dignified Head Girl couldn't control her motions, her thoughts, as she let a small moan escape her lips.


	2. The Morning After

Hermione awoke hours later, sun shining brightly through the windows. She shielded the bright light with her hands as she slowly opened her eyes. The ceiling looked different, and the material beneath her was fluffy, yet coarse. She began to realize that she was lying on the common room floor instead of her bed. A groan sounded from her throat and she closed her eyes, throwing her arms over them to block the light.

"It's not a good idea to sleep in, Granger." a familiar voice filled the air around her, but she groaned again, noticing that it wasn't the voice she wanted to hear. Her mind began to race as she realized that he wasn't there, the masked man from the night before.

"Go away, Malfoy." She answered in a bitter tone, hoping everything was a bad dream.

"I can't. It's our common room. I have every right to be here, so I suggest you leave. I have a feeling you might want to change your clothes."

"Why would I want to change my clothes?"

"Seeing as how you aren't wearing any…" He said and she could hear the smirk in his voice. She didn't move for a moment and then registered what he had said. She lifted her head slightly and looked down. Her dress was covering her up from her breasts down. She looked around groggily, seeing her mask lying on the floor near her feet, her strapless bra hanging from the arm rest of the couch and her underwear was nowhere to be seen.

"Are you going to leave, Granger, or are you going to try and remember his name?" Malfoys voice got under her skin and she realized that she didn't know who he was. He had never told her his name, she had never seen his face…

Hermione slowly stood up, wrapping the dress firmly around her and walked towards the staircase, trying to recall anything that could've given away who he was. She only knew what he looked like with a mask on.

The stairs didn't go up far, but this morning they did. Her legs ached, as did several muscles and places that had never ached before. She slowly made her way up the last few steps then made a right and opened her door, disregarding the light switch she headed straight for the wardrobe, and grabbed a set of comfortable clothes. She pulled on the baggy t-shirt and sweat pants after she put on her bra and underwear, thinking about whether or not to clean up her mess downstairs before or after her shower. Her decision was made when her face blushed brightly at the thought of Malfoy holding up her strapless bra and laughing. As quickly as she could she ran back down the stairs, cursing under her breath when she realized her head hurt just as much as everything else.

Malfoy was sitting on a stool by the counter, eating a piece of toast when she slowed to a walk in front of him. He smirked at her as he watched her rush to gather her things. A bra here, a shoe there, her mask on the floor.

"So how was it, Granger?" He asked. She turned her head in his direction and glared, making him laugh.

"It's none of your business." She replied, finding her other shoe behind the couch. Her head was pounding into a migraine at this point and her patience was running short.

"He seemed rather smug when he strolled out of here this morning." Malfoy made her stop in her tracks. She turned on her heel, her expression blank.

"You saw him?" She questioned, stepping closer to him.

"Yes, I did." He smirked at her as her eyes widened.

"Who was he?"

"Ah, so you _don't _know who he was." Malfoy said, making Hermione blush in shame, "Looks like our perfect Mudblood had a one night stand. How…spontaneous."

"Did he say anything?" Hermione's voice was small, embarrassed.

"No, but he left a letter." He reached behind him and picked up a piece of parchment that was folded with 'Head Girl' written in black cursive on the front. Hermione walked over to him and tried to grab it, but he held it behind his back, removing it from her view.

"Give it to me, Malfoy." She glared him down and sighed heavily, her annoyance shining through.

"You have to do something for me first." His smile was wicked and vile, making the thoughts running through Hermione's mind scream at her. She knew she should turn away, but despite her instincts, she held her head high.

"What is it you want?" His smirk widened. He leaned forward, his face beside hers.

"Admit that you're a Mudblood whore." He whispered into her ear. Pain slide down her spine at the words and she shook her head no, "Don't you want to find out who he is?" Malfoy pressed the issue further and Hermione's eyes glistened with tears from hurt and anger, her throat was strained when she spoke.

"I'd rather not know." She replied and then left, leaving Malfoy at the counter silently laughing to himself. The letter was even real. She would beg him for it within twenty-four hours. Her date had seen him earlier and they laughed amongst themselves after he had returned his hair to its natural color. He boasted about how Granger had been a good lay, even inexperienced as she was. Malfoy sat silently as the boy told his story, watched as Granger lay on the floor partially covered up and sleeping. Soon after the boy left, Granger had awoken, and Malfoy watched as her life started to rip apart at the seams.

The bath water filled the tub quickly, bubbles almost overflowing, and the scent of vanilla filled the room. Hermione lowered herself into the water, careful not to scald herself. The lights were dimmed, only a few candles burning, and she relaxed the best she could. So many thoughts were running through her head, she was confused and she didn't like that feeling. How could she have just let that happen? She wasn't drunk, and she wasn't needy, she hadn't even wanted it to happen until it was starting to happen. She didn't even know who he was! She was so angry at herself, at whoever he was, but she couldn't blame him. Only she was at fault. She should have stopped him when she had the chance, but she didn't. The question kept reappearing in her mind. Who was he? Was he someone she should've stayed away from? Was he dangerous or the opposite? She felt so ignorant. So stupid for doing something she normally wouldn't do. Tears slowly began to fall down her cheeks and she couldn't control it. She cried harshly and was soon gasping for air. The heat in the room made her sweat and she felt faint.

Hermione grabbed a towel and slowly stood up, careful not to loose her balance and fall. She dried herself off, careful of all the sore areas, and pulled her clothes back on. She took a moment to stare into the mirror, she noted that her face was red and blotchy, her eyes were bloodshot, and her hair clung to her face, damp with tears and sweat. She hated the image, and wiped her face on the towel in her hands. She glanced back up at the reflection, which still showed and upset girl. She sighed at herself and ten glared. The towel dropped to the floor and she opened the door quickly, finding a pair of comfortable shoes and sliding them on.**Hello, and thank you for reading my fanfic. I apologize for only two chapters being available for you, but I have a lot more to type up in a short amount of time. Thank you for reading and I hope you take the time to review.**

**-Twilight-in-Winter-**


	3. The Quidditch Match

"So what was so urgent, 'Mione?" Ginny asked, tired and confused from being pulled out of bed and dragged outside. Hermione glanced at her and frowned.

"I did something really wrong…" She answered , turning to look out towards the forest at the display of orange, yellow, and red leaves.

"Honey, I don't think it'll matter to anyone if you wrote your essay wron-"

Nothing like that." She interrupted Ginny and quickly searched for the words to tell her, "I, uh, well… I slept with someone last night/" Ginny's face went blank for a moment, and then the questions began.

"Who was it? When? Where? How? Why? Was it good?" Hermione blocked the others out, not wanting to hear the embarrassing things that Ginny wanted to know.

"First of all, it happened last night, on my common room floor, I'm not going to go into details about how, and it happened… ell, I'm not sure how or why it happened, it just did." She took a deep breath, "and I don't know who it was." Ginny sat for a moment, and then finally spoke.

"I don't understand. How can you not know who he is?" Her confusion deepened, "Do you know what house he's in, or what year?"

"Well, he was drinking wine, so he's a seventh year, and I think he's either a Slytherin or a Gryffindor. He wouldn't let me take his mask off, so I have no clue." Hermione tried not to get emotional again.

"Hermione, you're so book smart, but so street dumb." She glared at Ginny when she said this, "What makes you think he's in Gryffindor?"

"Well, he had so much confidence, and bravery. The only reason I have to think that's he's in Slytherin is because he danced really well and seemed like her had a lot of money. His wealth was apparent in his clothes, the was he acted. How he drank his wine especially."

"Sounds like a Slytherin to me." Ginny said, smiling weakly at Hermione, "I'm so sorry." Her words made Hermione tear up and she quickly regretted apologizing. "Look, you've got two options. One, you can sit here and be depressed and feel sorry for yourself, or two, you can get over it and never mention it again. I'd go with number two. It's not as if you have to face him everyday, because you don't even know who he is!" Ginny's words sank into her slowly, and she went over it again in her mind. Ginny had a point. She couldn't stay upset over something like that, she'd probably never figure out who he was.

"I still feel like such an idiot for letting something like this happen!" Hermione spoke with anger in her voice, her face was hot, and she wanted to scream.

"It's okay, this happens to every-"

"No, it happens to everyone else, not me! Things like this do not happen to me!" Angry tears were now rolling down her cheeks and she couldn't stop. She realized she sounded like a rich brat who didn't get the car she wanted for er birthday, like off of those shows on T.V. She breathed in slowly, catching her breath, "Look, Gin. I really appreciate you talking to me, but I need to go."

"But where are you-"

"I don't know. I'll see you at dinner Ginny, and thanks." Hermione stood, her jogging pants a bit damp from sitting in the grass, which was still covered with morning dew. Ginny did the same thing and slowly turned, walking back towards the castle and glancing back every so often.

Malfoy was sprawled out on the couch, enjoying the silence that he longed for. His eyes were closed and his mind was all but quiet. IT as silently laughing at the Head Girl's situation. He simply couldn't believe that it had happened! IT was as if he didn't have the cognitive ability to comprehend it. Bookworm, virgin Granger! His mind laughed again. She never let her guard down normally, and she did for one night, and it would probably be the worst night of her life, at least afterwards anyway. It hadn't been planned, but it happened as if it had.

He had drifted into a soft sleep when Hermione walked back into the common room. She opened the portrait and looked around. Malfoy's eyes were closed and his mouth slightly open, and Hermione had to laugh. He looked so vulnerable, like she could pull any prank and he wouldn't move. She shut the portrait slowly and tiptoed into the kitchen area. She looked around and decided to open a cabinet. Perfect, a thin wine glass…

Hermione lifted the glass over her head and let it fall, turning to see Malfoys reaction as it shattered everywhere. She couldn't contain her laughter as he jumped up off the couch and looked around until his eyes landed on her.

"Bloody hell, Granger! Are you a butterfingers, too?" He yelled, realizing that she was doubled over with laughter. He growled, stomped into the small kitchen and stood in front of her. She looked up and wiped away tears in the corner of her eye. He reached down and grabbed her wrist and pulled her to her feet. "Think it's funny, do you?"

"Of- of course I do." She laughed, trying to catch her breath and failing. His face lit up with hatred and he shook her a bit. She bit her lip, but continued to giggle.

"So what has gotten into the Mudblood today? Have you found youw masked prince, or did you realize he just used you?" His words stopped the giggling. She glared.

"Neither. I realized it wasn't worth it, being upset by it. It happens. I'm sure you've done it to plenty of girls, Malfoy." Hermione turned to walk away, but her still had a firm grip on her wrist, and he pulled her back.

"I have never done that. Not once did I do that to any girl I ever slept with. Don't make assumptions about me Granger." He spat out her name and pushed her away from him. She blinked for a minute, and mumbled an apology before turning and running up the stairs. Malfoy glared at her retreating figure then looked down at the floor, at the shattered glass all across the tile. He pulled his wand out of his pand and with a wave, it was all gone.

The next week crawled by and the Ball was a hot topic of conversation. Colin Creevy had taken pictures and developed them himself so copies were up everywhere in the school. Hermione even saw Peeves carrying one around singing a tune about a pig in a dress. The image was of Pansy Parkinson, in a purple dress, bending over the dessert table and she was piling a plate full of doughnuts and chocolate frogs.

The aire outside was growing more biter, and bit at the faces of students while at the first Quidditch game. Ravenclaw versus Slytherin.

"Do you mind telling me why you two pulled me out of my exceedingly warm bed so early in the morning?" Hermione glared at Ron and Harry, huddling into a ball in a big jacket, her gloved hands rubbing together trying, but not succeeding, to create heat. Her Gryffindor scarf was wrapped tightly around her neck all the way up to her nose and ears. The pitch was full of students, but mainly Slytherin and Ravenclaw; Two or three Hufflepuffs crowded together in their bleachers. Harry made it mandatory that the entire Gryffindor team went to every game so they could watch other teams strategies. Today they had dragged Hermione away.

"I've told you, 'Mione, we need to-"

"Find other teams weaknesses, blah, blah, blah." She turned her entire poofy body to make sure he could see the glare, "What does any of that have to do with me?"

"I just thought maybe you could help." Harry said, watching as Madam Hooch signaled for the teams to get in their ready positions.

"Well, I'm going back to bed." She said, standing up. Harry waved a distant goodbye while watching the two teams soar into the air. Hermione rolled her eyes and just left, starting to descend the stairs carefully.

It took her ten minutes to get back into the warm and toasty castle. She immediately shed two pounds of poofy clothing and made her way up to her dormitory. It felt so nice to finally be warming up, to be out of the cold and wind. Harry and Ron had her outside at 7:30, watching the teams preparing for the match. With a glance at her watch, Hermione realized that they had wasted two and a half hours of her time. Time she could've spent studying or sleeping. She smiled to herself as she decided to give them the same fate the next morning, waking them up early to study for exams that were months away.

As Hermione reached her portrait she noticed something was different. She stood and looked for a moment when she finally noticed what was missing: The lion and The snake… she couldn't get into the room. She sighed, and turned on her heel, growling inwardly as she walked back down the stairs, and heading towards the library.

Hermione looked up from her book to hear people yelling and laughing in the hallways outside. She glanced from her book to her watch. '12:30...the match must finally be over…' She placed a bookmark in between the pages and took the book to be checked out, then headed out into the bustling hallway, making her way down to the Great Hall.

Students were just coming in from the cold outside and sitting down for lunch, desperately trying to heat up. Hermione found Harry and Ron sitting in the middle of the Gryffindor table, and she sat across from them. She immediately began grabbing things to make a sandwich.

"Oi! Hermione! You missed it! Malfoy fell off his broom! He smacked his head pretty hard against a goal and went down like a sack!" Ron said, taking a break from eating, to laugh. He was obviously enjoying the event. Hermione stared at him open mouthed, hands in midair holding her sandwich a foot away from her mouth.

"Ron! I can't believe you!"

"What?"

"How can you laugh at someone so serious? Next time something bad happens to you, I'm going to laugh uncontrollably until my spleen explodes, how does that sound?"

"Why are you defending him?" Ron asked, his face beet red, and Hermione blinked.

"I'm not standing up for him, it's just that something bad happened, and you shouldn't laugh, even if it does happen to an enemy. You're just as bad as he is." Hermione took a bite out of her sandwich as she ignored the fuming that Ron was doing. She took a sip of pumpkin juice and turned to Harry, "So Slytherin won, did they?"

"No. When Malfoy fell, he caught the snitch. They won 210 to 80. It was disappointing." His reply made Hermione frown, too. Now not only will Harry and Ron be upset for another week or so, Malfoy will now be pouncing on every opportunity to brag about his fall and catching the snitch while in the process.**I'm very sorry it took me longer than it should, but I've had a very hectic week. I have National Art Honor Society every Wednesday and several other things along the way. I'm still writing in my notebook every day to keep up, but typing it up takes a lil longer, because I always get interrupted. Please review, and thanks to those of you who did, I really did appreciate it. I know you are wondering who she slept with, but I need you all to be just a little more patient ****J**** I have about half of a chapter in my notebook and I'll write as much as possible before Friday. Thanks again for reading and reviewing!!**

**-Twilight-in-Winter-**


	4. The Injection

**This could possibly be the last chapter for a few days or so. I start work today (it's only 4 to 10) and I'm not sure how many days a week I'll be working, hopefully more than 4 days a week. If I don't update for a while, don't be angry and hunt be down, just be a lil' patient with me. **Hermione finished her lunch as quickly as possible to get away from angry Ron and depressed Harry. Her book open in front of her, she started up the stairs to her portrait, looking up briefly to glare at the previously absent lion ad snake, before mumbling the password and stepping inside. She first heard a lot of talking upstairs, seeral voices all speaking at once. As she walked towards the staircase, she heard a door open, then saw Blaise Zambini walking down the stiars. He walked slowly until he was beside her.

"They're looking for you, Granger." He said, habbing a thumg in the direction of Malfoy's room. Hermione simply groaned in response and continued her way up the stairs, tossing her book into her room, and then turning around, dreading what lie in the room before her.

She slowly opened the door to Malfoys room, taking in the view of everyone who had crowded around. Professor Snape was standing on one side, while Pansy Parkinson, two other girls Hermione didn't recognize, and the entire Slytherin Quidditch team crowded around the other side of the four poster.

"Ah, Miss Granger. It took you long enough, so glad you decided to show. Mr. Malfoy here is suffering from several broken bones, and cuts and bruises. Madam Promfrey is away on a mandatory medical convention, and no one can help heal young Mr. Malfoy. You are required to tend to him until someone more qualified can, which will be about a week or so. That includes cleaning his wounds, brining him food, and giving him medicine." Hermione stood for a moment and registered everything that Snape was telling her.

"Professor, why must I do it? Can't Parkinson or Zambini do it?" Snape glared at her as soon as her mouth began forming words.

"You, Miss Granger, live closer to Mr. Malfoys living quarters. You always do exactly as you're told, and you're ahead in all of your classes, therefore this will not affect your grades." Hermione blinked.

"Th-thank you, sir."

"It was not meant as a compliment. I find it rather annoying." The Slytherins began to snigger at his comment. Hermione glared at them, then returned her attention to Snape, "Now, we will be leaving you. The instructions for Mr. Marlfoy will arrive by owl in a while."

Snape and the Slytherins made their way out of the room, although Parkinson was rather reluctant and angry. Hermione glanced over at Malfoy, who was asleep, and glared.

"You pick, of all times, to get hurt when Madam Promfrey isn't here. Good, going, Malfoy." Hermione sighed to herself and turned, heading back into her room to begin working on her Arithmancy homework.

Hermione was startled two hours later when a tapping noise came from outside of her window. She rushed over and opened the glass, letting the chocolate brown owl in. It lifted its leg, revealing a letter, which Hermione took off and placed on the table. She gave the small owl a treat and began opening the thick letter. She read and re-read it, then growled and turned to walk out her door.

She pushed open Malfoy's door and made her way over to his beside table, picking up different medicines and glancing at the name on them. Her movements made Malfoy stir, and awaken.

"What are you-" Malfoy began to speak and then his eyes opened wide and he began grinding his teeth, growling in pain.

"Give me a second, Malfoy, I have to give you a shot." Hermione took the syringe and stuck the needle into the top of the bottle, drawing out the right dosage. She quickly took Malfoys right, undamaged arm, and wrapped a cloth it, tight but not too tight. Malfoy continued to squirm and growl, but let her hold his arm steady. His vein began to show and Hermione yelled at him to be still. He did after a moment and she sanitized the area, then stuck the needle into his vein. She slowly began to inject the liquid into his blood flow and he slowly began to calm down even more. She threw the syringe away and removed the cloth and as his breathing slowed, he seemed to return to his normal self.

"What the hell are you doing in here, Granger?"

"Oh, well, you're welcome, Malfoy!" She glared over at him, then continued to go through the medicines on the table, "Here, take these." She handed him two pills from one bottle and then one pill from a second bottle.

"Why should I trust anything you give me?" He said, examining the pills.

"Well, let's see. If I had wanted to kill you, get expelled, and sent to Azkaban, then I could have done it thirty seconds ago when I gave you the pain shot." She said, giving him a paper cup full of water. He just looked at her, and didn't take the pills, "Look, Madam Promfrey is away on a medical conference and I was forced to take care of you, alright? Just take the fucking medicine so I can return to what I want to do and not have to deal with you for another two hours!" She said, her eyes sending daggers. Malfoy blinked, looked down at the pills, then popped them in his mouth and took a sip of water. He swallowed and set the water back onto the table. Hermione went to turn around and had her hand on the knob when his voice filled her ears.

"Nice use of language, Granger." She growled and slammed his door.**Okay, I know it's REALLY REALLY short and I apologize, okay? But I wanted to update as soon as possible. I prefer not to have angry mobs knocking down my door, lol. I started my job today and even though it was very boring and uneventful, I'm tired and after House goes off I'm going to bed. I do have the next couple of days off and Monday I don't go to school, so I should be able to have a longer chapter up by Monday afternoon. Again, thanks for reading and review, it gives me a happy. Not the nasty kind of happy, though, that'd be weird.**

**-Twilight-in-Winter-**


	5. The Test

Hermione handed Malfoy a tray and began to look through the medicines on his table.

"What is this?"

"Broth. You need to be on a liquid diet for a day or two. Here. These need to be taken with food." She handed him two pills, one very small and the other blue and large. He popped them in his mouth and swallowed with a sip of water. Hermione placed the two pill bottles over to the side of the table and picked up another. "This one needs to be taken after you eat, if you don't, and you take it on an empty stomach, you'll get sick."

"Like, I'm not sick enough, now?" He said, growling as he sipped at his broth.

"Oh, shut up. You're not sick. You're an idiot. Honestly, who jumps off of a broom hundreds of feet in the air to win a Quidditch match?!" Hermione said, examining the set of syringes and needles set up for her.

"Someone who cares about winning."

"You're so shallow."

"You're so ugly."

"You're so self-centered"

"You're too nice."

"Too nice? What's wrong with being too nice? Is that even an appropriate insult?" She said, putting her hands on her hips and sifting her weight to her other foot.

"You get walked all over. Just like you did with Snape and Madam Promfrey. You never go against the rules and always do whatever you can to help someone, which makes you weak. You're so predictable, Mudblood." Malfoy said, taking a sip of his water, acting as if he hadn't said anything. Hermione glared down at him.

"Predictable?"

"Yes, predictable."

"Jerk."

"Bitch."

"Man-whore."

"Proud of it."

"Cunt." Malfoy blinked at Hermione's words.

"_That_ was unpredictable." He said, making Hermione glare even more. She took the needle and syringe and drew up medicine into the glass tube. She took Malfoys arm, and jabbed the needle where his vein should be. He yelled and jerked, the needle still in his arm, "_What the hell?!_"

"Quit being an ass, Malfoy." She said, grabbing his arm again and injecting the medicine in his system. She pulled it out and threw it in the trash can, "Now take that pill." She grabbed the tray in his lap, handing him the pill and glass of water, and walked out of the room. He took the pill and set the water back onto the table. She returned, picked up the last bottle of medicine and popped open the cap, dropping one huge pill into her hand, then gave it to him.

"What's this?"

"You're last pill of the day." She said, turning on her heel and walking back to the door. She opened it, and then twisted so she could see him again, "Oh, and Malfoy?'

"What now, Granger?"

"It's a suppository." She closed the door after smiling greatly at his look of horror.

Hermione sat down in the most comfortable chair in the common room with her favorite book. The quiet was soothing and a form of therapy for her. Poe's words began to sink into her mind and helped her to clam down, forgetting that she was having to take care of the worst idiot in the entire wizarding, muggle, and alien worlds.

Her mind began to wander, stopping briefly on the subject of Draco Malfoy. She glared into her book and read the same sentence over again. She wasn't his mother, why should she be the one to take care of him when no one else could? Parkinson surely wouldn't have minded spending the night in his room, seeing as how she had done it on several other occasions, in between the other girls that spent the night there. She had been right when she gave him the title of man-whore. She absentmindedly wondered how many STDs he had.

Hermione sat upright, Poe's complete collection falling to the floor. STDs. She never checked herself… after her… incident. She left the book on the floor, running up the stairs, into her bedroom, and then into her private bathroom. She rummaged in her medicine cabinet, looking for the little box she needed. She began to panic as she realized it wasn't there. Had she forgotten it when she packed, or had she given it to Ginny? She ran into her room, opening up her trunk and searched, throwing out any object she got her hands on. It wasn't there either. She stood up, her mind racing, not understanding what she could have done with the test.

Malfoy stared at his ceiling, the pain ringing through his arm the farthest thing from his mind. Why Granger? As soon as he got his hands on Snape he was going to kill him. Or maybe the fat nurse would be a better choice…

His thoughts were interrupted as Hermione burst through his door, and headed to his bathroom.

"What the fuck are you doing now?"

"I'm looking for something."

"And what would give you the idea that I would have this thing that you're looking for."

"Because you're a man-whore."

"What, you need condoms? 'Cause if you do, then I'm charging you." He said, leaning over to see her bending over, looking in the cabinet under his sink.

"No, I don't need- wait, you use condoms?" She asked, turning around.

"Yes, of course. Why wouldn't I?"

"So you don't have an STD test, do you?" She immediately regretted her words as Malfoy began to laugh loudly.

"Y-you want an STD t-test?" He caught his breath and held his hand to his stomach, trying to ease the pain there.

"Yes, okay?"

"Why?"

"Is that any of you're business?"

"No, but I'd love to spread it around the school." He smirked at her. She sighed, giving up, "You don't have a test?"

"No, I don't. I'd find it rather funny if you came up with syphilis. Or gonorrhea." He smiled at an image in his mind. Hermione sighed, feeling tears swelling up, her mistakes coming back to haunt her. She walked quickly out of the room, ignoring the laughing resounding from Malfoy.

Hermione left the Heads Quarters and made her way to the Gryffindor Common Room, wiping her face and eyes along the way. She kept her head down and mumbled a hello to anyone who bothered to say anything to her. Her legs ached from walking so fast, and her head throbbed as she thought of things that could happen.

She searched the crowded room for the long red hair, and found Ginny sitting near the fireplace with Harry and Ron. Hermione edged closer, their conversation reaching her ears, and quickly boring her with the subject of Quidditch. They stopped talking as they realized that she was there.

"Oh, hey, Hermione." Harry said, smiling bleakly.

"What are you up to?" Hermione asked in Ginny's direction. The red head looked up at her and seemed to notice something that was off.

"Not much. Oh, I almost forgot, can you help me with my Charms homework?" Ginny stood up and grabbed Hermione by the arm, taking her up the stairs to the girls dormitory. She closed the door and looked it, turning to the worried brunette, "What's wrong?"

"I forgot to check for STDs, I don't have a test, Malfoy doesn't even have one, and you figure that he would since he's the biggest man slut in the history of man sluts, even bigger than King Henry VIII and he was a slut, I mean, Anne Boelyn _and_ her sister-"

"Hermione."

"Oh, sorry." Hermione blushed as Ginny turned to find her trunk, "I didn't know what else to do and I figured you might know something I could do."

"What are you trying to say?" Ginny asked, giving Hermione a serious look. She laughed as Hermione turned pale, "I'm joking 'Mione. You didn't think of a spell?"

Hermione plopped down on the bed.

"I never even thought of it. I feel so stupid!" She exclaimed, putting her face in her hands. Ginny grabbed a small book out of her trunk and flipped through the pages.

"Here we go. Would you rather have a spell or a potion?" Ginny questioned, turning to Hermione, "The spell will tell you quickly but it says there's some discomfort, while the potion tells you in a day or so."

"How will you be able to tell? What happens?"

"Well…'When you use the spell, your urine will turn a color. If the urine is normal color, there is no STD in your system. If there is a color, match it on the chart below.'" Ginny read aloud. Hermione bit her lip, thinking of which option she should choose, "'The potion, although results will take longer-'"

"I want to do the spell." Hermione said, standing up. Ginny looked up at her.

"Are you sure? The potion will only take two days-"

"I'm sure, I couldn't deal with the suspense for two days. I need to know now."

"Alright… Do you want me to do it?"

"Yes." Hermione said, and stood still as Ginny took out her wand, quickly reading the page once more. She pointed the tip of her wand to Hermione belly.

"Trovare la verità" Ginny spoke and a blue light filled the room. Hermione blinked, and Ginny placed the book down on the bed, watching her friend carefully.

"I really feel-" Hermione was mid-sentence when her eyes closed and she sat back down on the bed. Her hand flew to her stomach.

"Hermione?" Ginny moved slowly forward, wand still in hand. The brunettes eyes were shut tight and she was groaning. Ginny turned and cast a silencing spell on the room, just before Hermione began to scream.

She felt as though her insides were exploding, or imploding, she couldn't tell the difference, all she knew was that it hurt, it burned. Her fingers clawed at her stomach, as if trying to tear out the dying organs, trying anything to minimize the pain. She rolled off the bed, crawling, with Ginny's help, to the bathroom, and threw up in the toilet. Tears made streams down her cheeks and created puddles on the floor were she huddled in the fetal position, gasping to take in breaths. Ginny stood, not having a clue what to do for her friend.

Hermione cried, screamed, and squirmed for nearly two hours. Her eyes were puffy and red, when she finally sat up. Her lips were cracked and her nose was red and sore. Her stomach ached slightly.

"Are you okay?" Ginny said, making Hermione turn her head.

"Y-yea, I think so. Do you uh, mind leaving for a minute? I have to-"

"Enough said. See you in a minute." Ginny stood, and walked back into her room.

Hermione stood up, her stomach feeling much better and her mind racing. She walked back into Ginny's room. The red head stood up, worry covering her beautiful face.

"Well? Did you catch anything?" Ginny asked. Hermione grabbed the book off of the end of the bed and Ginny's face fell, "What is it?" She asked quietly. Hermione read the page twice, then looked back up at her friend.

"I…" Hermione sighed, "I didn't catch anything." She started crying and Ginny rushed over to put her arms around the girl.

"You've got to be careful, 'Mione."

"You know I wouldn't want this to happen!"

"I know, I know. Just thank Merlin that you're okay and you didn't catch anything!" Ginny said, lifting Hermione's chin so she could look her in the eyes, "And no more unprotected, spontaneous sex." Hermione had to laugh at her best friends comment.

"Like you would know how to do that."

"Well, I know how to do the first part anyway." Ginny laughed, "C'mon, let's go get you something to eat. Maybe some hot chocolate?"

"That sounds so fucking good right now." Hermione replied and opened the door, taking a step outside.

"Oh, how's Malfoy? No one's seen him, we think maybe he died, please confirm that good news?" Ginny asked, closing the door behind her.

"Oh, shit, I forgot about Malfoy!"

**Hello, all. I hope that you aren't getting frustrated with me, I could have had this up last night, but I was to tired. I spent all day with my boyfriend and we went and saw Max Payne (BITCHIN AWESOME) and I spent the rest of the night watching House and writing this lovely chapter for you all. I still don't go to school tomorrow, so I could possibly have another chapter up by tomorrow night or Tuesday night, I hope I do, I hate keeping all of you waiting. So, please review, cuz it makes meh happy. 33**

**-Twilight-in-Winter-**


	6. The Epiphany

Hermione burst through the door to Malfoy's room. She felt like an idiot for forgetting about Malfoys' shot. Her mind had been too absorbed with her possible STD, which now that she thought about it, she should've known she didn't have one. She didn't have any symptoms at all. Another thing that made her feel like an idiot. Then of course, there was the thing that made her worry about an STD in the first place, that was the biggest idiotic move of all. 

Malfoy was rolled over on his undamaged side, biting his tongue. Hermione rushed over to the bedside table, yet again filling a syringe with the sweet liquid. Malfoy raised up his arm, letting her tie the cloth around it again, and held still while she gave him what he desperately wanted.

"Th-thank you." He said, rolling over onto his back. Hermione blinked down at the blonde man-whore.

"That's a first. Am I giving you crack, or pain meds?" She asked. She managed to see a glimpse of Draco Malfoy that no one else had ever seen, not even his Swedish nanny from childhood. His nice side. In the alternate universe where he had manners.

"What?"

"You said thank you."

"Oh, shut up, Granger. I was in pain. Obviously delusional." He responded, glaring at her. 

"Suuure." She said, turning and walking back out of her room.

"Hey!" He called after her. She stuck her head into the room, "Get Parkinson up here."

"No, call her yourself."

"I can't. Do it for me, and I'll give you a break."

"Okay, _now_ you're delusional."

"No, I'm serious. I'm not being sarcastic, I'll give you a break. No more name calling."

"You're being out of character. Maybe all of those meds are creating a bad combination and blood is pooling at the back of your brain." Hermione said, but reached for a sheet of parchment anyways, grabbing a quill and scribbling a quick note. She sighed as she walked out of the room and down the hall where the small owlery was located. She opened the door, pinching her nose as the smell of feces. She went over to Malfoys owl, who was rather scary and tied the letter to its leg.

"Take this to Parkinson." She said, opening the window. The owl didn't budge, just looked at her with those huge, weird, owl eyes. Hermione blinked at it. "Please?" It still didn't move, just blinked back at her, "Malfoy's orders." At those words the owl flew away. Hermione turned and closed the door behind her.

"Okay, I owled her, now I'm going away and I'll be back later to give you you're god damned shot." She yelled through the walls, "If you hadn't have been so stupid you could be patrolling right now!"

"Yes, exactly what I would rather be doing right now, spending my Saturday night with an insufferable brat!" He yelled after she walked by his door. She stopped in her tracks and turned around, slamming the door open, and stomping over to his bedside.

"I, _Malfoy_, am not a brat! You are. You are the insufferable brat! And what happened to giving me a break? I'm the one giving you medicine! I'm the one having to change your bandages! I'm the one having-"

"A severe attack of over reaction?" Malfoy said, raising his right eyebrow at her, "I'm an insufferable brat? Insufferable is too large a hyperbole. I may be a brat, but I'm far from being insufferable." 

"Quite the contrary." Hermione said, crossing her arms across her chest, underneath her breasts.

"If I was so insufferable, then why are hundreds to thousands of girls waiting in line to be with me?"

"Because those girls are moronic. They think that being with you will make them a somebody, that your cock will take them a step up in the social hierarchy!" Hermione said, narrowing her eyes at him as he laughed.

"Are you sure it's just not because they want my cock? You know, for the pleasure?" Hermione rolled her eyes, and stalked out of the room, leaving Malfoy with a triumphant smile and a bigger ego.

"Stupid bastard." Hermione mumbled as she walked down the abandoned hall, glaring at the portraits that smiled at her. Her face was red, and her blood boiling. "Why do I let him get to me?! Why?!" She questioned herself. She stomped the floor once. He called her ugly, predictable, an insufferable brat. No one else would have affected her that way, so why is he bothering her so damn bad? She turned down the next hallway, ignoring the gasp of two third years as they rushed to hide in the shadows. They watched her as she passed, her eyes on the floor under her feet, and sighed in relief as they rushed down the hallway in the opposite direction. Hermiones mind began to ache as she unwillingly thought about Malfoy.

She had to admit he was handsome. Abnormally so. So much that if she had never known him, she would suspect that he was a veela. His hair was messy, and he had the Bad Boy aura. Girls, of course, found it attractive, some even found it addictive, but she would never fall for that act. She believed Malfoy to be bad because, well, he was a spoiled brat, and like most who are spoiled, if things didn't go his way then he'd do something about it. It was his way of getting satisfaction. The only thing she did admire was his smarts. His marks were just a point or two below hers, and the only thing that he marked higher in was potions. He knew what he wanted and he went after it with vigor. 

She hadn't realized how long she had been walking until she hit the dungeons. She shivered slightly and wrapped her cloak tighter around her shoulders and arms. Her pulse quickened as she ventured further into the depths of Slytherin territory. It quickened even more as she remembered her assumptions about her partner from the Masquerade Ball that fateful Halloween night. She stopped in her tracks and stood still for a moment. Her eyes fluttered back and forth, as if reading the floor, her mind running over facts and ideas. She turned on her heel and broke into a run. 

Hermione burst through Malfoys door for the second… no third… or was it fourth time that day. She went to speak, but moaning cut her off. Hermione gasped, turning around and covering her eyes.

"oh god, oh god, oh god." She muttered. Parkinson looked up from in-between Malfoys legs and wiped her mouth.

"What do you want, Granger?" Malfoys voice reached Hermione's ringing ears, "You're um, interrupting something "special"" He said, making quotation marks with his fingers. Parkinson glared up at him, and ignoring the presence of the second girl, continued what she had been doing beforehand. Hermione kept her back turned to them, but her poor ears couldn't help but hear the slurping and her mind couldn't avoid the images.

"I, uh… I needed to talk to you about your… um, medications." She said, the redness in her cheeks growing darker by the second.

"Sure, come back in about 10 minutes." He said, eyes closed. He barely even heard the door closing, concentrating too much on the tongue on his shaft.

Hermione silently cursed at herself. How the hell could she talk to him after what she saw? She felt like an idiot. Even worse, she _was_ an idiot. Malfoys groans could be heard from outside his door and the images were stuck in her mind. This was going to be incredibly awkward. 

She found it to be more awkward than she thought it would be when Parkinson walked out of the room, a wet stain on her blue shirt. She smirked at Hermione and left. The girl left blushing in the hall turned around and went back into the room. She was uncomfortable, but he obviously wasn't.

"Having fun with Monica Lewinsky?" 

"So. What's wrong with my medication?" He asked, ignoring her previous statement.

"Nothing."

"So then why-"

"Malfoy."

"What?"

"I need your help." Hermiones arms hit her sides in defeat.

**Okay, so two updates in one day, pretty good, even though they are both REALLY short. But I do believe that people would rather have short updates rather than no updates for a week. Which I think that I'm going to hold you guys off for a while. I'm going to write and there won't be another update until I have at least 10 pages on Word without authors notes. So it could be anywhere from a day to a week. If it goes up to 7 days then I'll put what I have up. So I hope you guys enjoy and I'll do whatever I can to get it updated as soon as possible. Muah**

**-Twilight-in-Winter-**


	7. The Scars

"Why would you ask for my help? Go ask your little lapdogs."

"They wouldn't understand. I need help…" Hermione trailed off. She looked down at the floor. Her heart was racing, but she couldn't comprehend why. This was Malfoy. Oh, right. If he didn't want to help her he could hold it against her. Tell everyone what she wanted. She inhaled deeply.

"Well, I'm waiting." She looked up at Malfoy, who was lying there staring at her. He was confused, but not showing it, and Hermione could tell.

"I need you to help me be more…" She paused, trying to find the right words.

"Tolerable?"

"No! More…unpredictable. Or more spontaneous. I'm tired of everyone, including you, thinking I'm so predictable! That they can come to me and ask me for something and they already know I'll do it for them!" Hermione said, her face red. She looked up from her feet to Malfoy. He was smirking.

"I don't think I can help you. I don't think I want to. But I'll tell you this, if you want to quit being so predictable, then stop doing predictable things. Do things you wouldn't normally do." He said, "Now. Get out of my room, it's bad enough you interrupted my blowjob, now you're in here trying to have a conversation with me."

"I… I was not." She replied, turning on her heel and got out of the room as quickly as she could.

The conversation didn't help Hermione much, but it did give her something to think about as she slid into her bubble bath. The peppermint scent tingled her senses. She played with the bubbles for a minute as she went over the conversation in her mind again.

"What the hell did he mean, don't be so predictable?!" Hermione glared over at Crookshanks, who was sleeping on the floor beside the door, "How do you know when you're being predictable? I mean, it's not like I think about everything I do, I just do it."

Crookshanks opened his eyes slightly at her, giving her the unpleasant cat stare. She smiled at him, but then frowned, remembering her dilemma. Her forehead creased as she tried to think. She was the smartest student in the school, how difficult could it be to figure out how to not be predictable? She didn't understand. How could she achieve her goal, without changing everything? She slowly sat upright.

"That's it. Being unpredictable means that I need to just stop being myself…" She said softly. Crookshanks shook his head, then lifted his leg to scratch an itch. Hermione slid back down into the water, smiling at her epiphany.

Hermione walked into the Great Hall the next morning, with stares on her back and whispers trailing behind her. She turned her head to the side, to glare at a couple of kids staring at her, and noticed Harry and Ron doing the same. She rolled her eyes and made her way over to them, ignoring the people who were glued to their tracks when she walked by.

"Hey, guys." She said, plopping down in-between them, and reaching out in front of her to grab a piece of toast.

"Uh, hi, 'Mione." Harry said. Ron was speechless.

Ginny just smiled at her friend, and at the courage she knew it took to make such a transformation. The sight was enough to make guys drool, and a few girls, too.

Hermione straightened her hair all he way down to her back, the same as it had been the night of the Masquerade ball. She wore a black button up shirt with her uniform skirt, a red tie was loose around her collar and the buttons on her shirt were left unbuttoned to where her cleavage was an object of conversation between the young men. Her skirt was pulled a little higher exposing the skin of her legs to the world, her black heels emphasizing the curves her legs even as she stood still. Ron's speechlessness continued all the way through breakfast.

Hermione's change had been the topic of conversation all morning and the ones who were effected the most were the two boys closest to her. But their reactions weren't as nearly monumental as Malfoys had been. Especially since Ron couldn't talk and Harry just seemed a little taken aback for about ten minutes.

Hermione walked into the Head Boys' room after breakfast, carrying a tray of liquids for him. He opened his eyes, and reached for the medicine himself. She grabbed the syringe away from him and gave him the release from the pain that he needed, and as soon as she did, his thoughts cleared and his mind was able to process what he was seeing. Granger was bending over, her cleavage in view, reading the medicine names from the bottles.

Malfoy blinked once.

He blinked twice.

And he blinked a third time.

Then a thought smacked him so hard that he had to turn his head to the side. She is hot. Granger is actually sexy. He shook his head to make the thought retire, but it lingered as he turned back to see her opening a pill bottle.

"So, I see that you took the advice. How many blundering idiots enjoyed watching your mudblood tail swish around under that skirt?" Hermione was offended, but she knew that she should have only expected as much from Malfoy. She sent him a glare and continued picking out the pills for him to take.

"First of all, don't offend or anger the person who is administering your medication. Secondly, nobody was affected by my quote, unquote, tail. Besides, no one can see that part, my skirt isn't that short. It's just above the knee, that's only two inches higher than the normal uniform skirts." Hermione corrected him and then handed him his morning medicine. He glared at her once then took it, handing her the water cup and turning to his bowl of "food". After this was over he was going to need a steak. Malfoy glanced over at Hermione as she bent over to pick up something off the floor and realized that she was right about the length, but wrong about what people could see. As she bent over the skirt rose and the backs of her thighs were visible. Nicely tanned and tight. Malfoy bit his lip to keep a comment from escaping his mouth. Not that it was a bad insult, it was that it was a sexual compliment, and Malfoys do not compliment Mudbloods. On anything.

As Malfoy continued his inner battle against the thoughts about Hermione, she stood up, placing the used syringe in the trash. She turned to watch him glare into his broth, and then she walked to the other side of the bed. His head jerked up when he felt the bed move slightly and realized she was sitting beside him, legs to the side, skirt smoothed out over them, and turned so she was facing him.

"What are you doing Granger?" He asked, blinking as she began to remove the blanket from over his arm. The cast was plain white, and the pieces of skin she could see were bruised. Hermione slid the blanket down further to get a look at his chest. She absentmindedly noticed how tight his muscles were and how gorgeous he was as she registered how many bandages she counted across his side. She went to go move the blanket further, but Malfoys hand caught hers and she moved her face to see him, "What are you doing, Granger?" he growled this time. She blushed when she realized what he must have been thinking.

"I was-"

"I am not going to be your little "unpredictable" fuck." Malfoy stated.

Hermione blinked once.

Then twice.

Then a third time.

And the laughter shook her. Malfoy glared. No woman had ever laughed at the thought of being with him before. His anger rose and he could feel himself growing hot.

"You, really thought that's what I was wanting to do? Are you crazy?" She fought to control her laughter to force the words out, "I was checking your bandages. I have to change them sometime, you know! Why would I ever want to sleep with you?!"

"You do have a point, there. Why would you want to unpredictably fuck me, when you've already done that with someone once this week?" His words made the laughter catch in her throat. She looked at the bed, and could feel her barrier start to break down. Before two seconds passed she noticed a tear drop to the comforter she was sitting on, "There you go, Granger. Cry. Always so predictable, our little Mudblood."

And that was the final straw. The final sentence that broke her. Broke her into a million little pieces that were impossible to glue back together. She stood up slowly, and made her way over to Malfoy, taking his tray of broth away in utter defeat.

Hermione did everything she was supposed to do for the next week. She gave Malfoy his medicine, tended to his wounds, and brought him food. As she did, she never spoke one word to him, and locked out anything he said to her. As much as she hated to admit, his words had hurt her. They made her feel like a slut, so that when she left his room that day, she buttoned her shirt up, and tried to pull her skirt down some.

Malfoy enjoyed not having to do anything for that one week. The pain however, was another story and he tried to do anything her could to not think about it. He called for Parkinson often. He also enjoyed having the Mudblood watch over him. He believed it put her in her right place, and the fact that after that day she never once spoke a word to him made the situation all the more better. He noticed her change from the predictable girl, to the unpredictable girl, and then back into the predictable girl. He knew his words harmed her, and this brought a pleasure that made him smile.

It was the very last day of Hermione's duties. She only had to deal with him two more times this day, and then Madam Promfrey would return and everything would be in the past, and she could continue her normal routine of avoiding Malfoy every chance she got.

She walked into his dark room and lit a candle by the bed, casting a glow on the sleeping boy. She then considered if it was right to call him a boy or a man. He was almost 17 and would be considered a man in the wizarding world, but his mindset was that of a seven year old. His taunting and teasing were always on his list of favorite things to do and he never once gave up the chance to do it. This thought made her glare at the, just now decided, boy, and found his medicines, which she had, one day while he was in the bathroom, arranged by what time he had to take them.

Hermione opened the curtains loudly and let the sunlight shine through the windows and Malfoy opened one eye, and if possible, glared at her, then closed his eye again. He despised waking up to her every morning. As she began to tie the cloth around his upper arm, he realized he was cold, and the warmth of her fingers felt good on his cold skin. He then cast the thought out of his mind as she gave him the shot. His mind once again felt that release and he sighed audibly. It was content and happy and he smiled as he did so.

Hermione blinked at the boy as he sighed and smiled. She couldn't remember a time where he was smiling out of happiness, instead of the smirk that constantly plastered his face. She poked him on the arm and he opened his eyes, and she just handed him his morning pills, then a cup of water. He downed them quickly and handed the cup back. Hermione placed it on the table and turned to walk out, but Malfoys voice stopped her.

"Granger, have I ever told you what a wonderful house-elf you'd make?"

Yet again the words that came out of his mouth made her blood boil. She could hear him smirk. She turned on her heal, walked calmly over to his bedside, and began to hit him. In the face.

His good hand caught her arm, but her other hand was free to hit him all she wanted as he yelled at her. He tightened his grip on her wrist, but it didn't phase her any and she began slapping him. He tried to bite her, but she just smacked him harder. Finally she began to calm down, and tears began to fall as she dropped to the side of the bed. Malfoy kept his grip on her arm until he was sure that she wasn't going to continue her assault. He glanced down at her and realized that she was sitting with her forehead resting on her brought up knees, and she was sobbing. Crying to the point that her body was shaking and her breath was rigid.

She let it all go and forgot about where she was, and who she was with. Malfoy was totally forgotten as she let out her frustrations and fears, all packed into those tiny little tears forming wet spots on her pajama pants.

"Granger, will you shut up already?" Malfoy said after about five minutes.

Her face emerged, and he grimaced. Her face was red and her brown eyes were sad and confused. He forgot about his anger for one moment.

"What is your fucking problem?" He questioned.

"Everything." She said in a small voice barely audible.

"Will you just get over it?" He said, his voice getting louder, "So what if you fucked yourself over?! So what! You had a one night stand and now your life is over? Where's that know-it-all that everyone has drown to hate! Your life is not over and you should know that, you idiot! Nut the fuck up and deal with it. Your so called life is no where near as bad as some other peoples' lives." His voice was loud and harsh now and she felt a single tear escape from her right eye. Malfoy glared at it and sighed.

"You don't know what you're talking about." She replied in that tiny voice. Malfoys' anger had reached its peak. He reached down and pulled her up by one arm, and she gasped to draw in breath. He held her in place and bit his tongue as he slowly lifted his other arm and pulled the covers off of him down to his hips and he rolled over slightly.

Hermiones' breath hitched in her throat as she registered what she was seeing. Scars trailed down his back, brilliant white against his already pale skin. Her eyebrows wrinkled in confusion. Why was he showing her this?

"Next time you go thinking that your life is bad, compare it to mine." He spat, "Growing up in a household full of dark wizards isn't exactly fun."

Hermione instantly felt stupid for her outburst. Her breathing returned.

"I-I'm sorr-"

"Don't." He growled. He rolled back over. His eyes were distant and his face hid all emotions, "Just get out."

**I know I haven't written anything in forever, and I just rediscovered the original files of my story and I apologize. I'm going to be writing more and more, so don't worry. I hope you enjoy.**

**-Twilight-in-Winter-**


End file.
